


Happy

by actlikesummer



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actlikesummer/pseuds/actlikesummer
Summary: Set right at the end of the movie. A small, happy moment between our favorite fictional oddities.
Relationships: Phillip Carlyle/Anne Wheeler
Kudos: 27





	Happy

Anne laughed as she felt the world tilt. Looking up at the lights above her, she saw that Phillip was also smiling. They had done it. It had been a hard road, but they fought through everything and made it to a place where they could both be happy.

“So you’re in charge now?” She teased as he pulled her up, and they bid their crowd goodnight.

He shrugged as everyone joined them. “It seems like it.”

“Well, thank goodness for that.” Lettie shook her head. “At least now we’ll have someone sensible around to guide us.”

Everyone started to leave the ring while congratulating him, except Anne, who held him back. Once everyone was a good distance away, she put her arms around him. They didn’t talk; they just looked at each other and enjoyed the feelings flowing between them. It had been so long since either of them had been truly happy, and now that they found it, they did not want to take any chance for granted.

Phillip brought his hand up to her cheek, brushing a pink curl out of her eyes. He could not believe that he had gotten so lucky in his life; the circus, the ringmaster job…Anne. Nothing would ever bless him as much as Anne had in the little time that he’d known her. He knew that they would never have an easy or accepted life together, but he didn’t care. If they could survive life or death situations as they had, they could survive anything life threw at them.

“Where’s your head at, Mr. Carlyle?”

Anne’s voice brought him out of his imagination, and he smirked. “It’s on you, Miss Wheeler.”

Anne blushed and tried to pull away, causing him to hold on tighter. “Phillip…”

“I was thinking…one of these days we should make things official.” He took her hand and began to walk out of the ring.

Anne was confused; she thought that they were official. “But everyone already knows.”

He chuckled lightly and squeezed her hand quickly. “I meant something a little more permanent.”

He stopped when she did and watched the emotion roll over her face. “But…we can’t.”

He nodded. “We can. I know people, Anne. I will make it happen.” He pulled her face to his and kissed her gently. “You are my whole life. I want you to be my wife…if you’ll have me.”

She laughed, and tears filled her eyes. “Are you serious?” When he nodded, she kissed him. “Oh, my God!”

She was in the air instantly, swinging in a circle, laughter coming from both parties. When he finally put her down, neither noticed that they had attracted a small crowd of their family members.

“That better be a yes.” He joked and tossed his hat on her head.

She tipped it towards him and bit her lip in a smirk. “What do you think?”

“What the hell is going on with you two?” Tom asked, confused.

Lettie looked between both of them and let her jaw drop. “It seems, my friends, a celebration is in order.” When everyone looked at her, she laughed. “They’re engaged!”

As everyone cheered around them, Anne and Phillip stared at each other. It would be a wild ride, but they could handle it together. They would never be alone again. This was the happiness that they had been searching their entire lives for, and now they had it. They couldn’t imagine ever losing that.


End file.
